bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Philodox Gifts
Cliath Resist Pain Through force of will, the Philodox is able to ignore the pain of his wounds and continue acting normally. A boar spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Willpower point; his character may ignore all wound penalties for the rest of the scene. Scent of the True Form This Gift allows the Garou to determine the true nature of a person. This information is conveyed as an olfactory sensation -- it is actually a scent of the target's natural form. Any Umbrood can teach this Gift. System: The Garou can tell automatically when someone is a werewolf; anything else requires a Perception + Primal-Urge roll. It takes two successes to detect vampires, faeries or other shapeshifters as such, and it takes four to detect fomori or mages. Truth of Gaia A judges of the Litany, Philodox have the ability to sense whether others have spoken truth or falsehood. A Falcon or Eaglehawk spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Intelligence + Empathy (difficulty of the subject's Manipulation + Subterfuge). This Gift reveals only whether the target speaks the truth or lies. Fostern Call to Duty Any spirit the Philodox knows by name is a potential servitor. With this Gift, the werewolf can summon and command any spirit she knows by name. Only one command is possible at a time, and the spirit departs after fulfilling the one request. An Incarna avatar teaches this Gift. System: Obviously, the Philodox must learn the spirit's name, which usually requires personal acquaintance or use of the Gift: Name the Spirit. The player rolls Charisma + Leadership (difficulty of the spirit's Willpower). If the player spends two Gnosis points, the werewolf can summon all Gain spirits within one mile to protect or assist her, even if she does not know their names. King of the Beasts The Philodox's authority extends even into the realm of beasts, such that he can command the loyalty of any specific animal. If successful, the animal follows his commands willingly and unconditionally. Any beast spirit teaches this Gift. System: The Philodox must choose one target within 100 feet. The player rolls Charisma + Animal Ken against a difficulty based on the werewolf's relationship with the animal. This power works on only one animal at a time, and it does not attract animals to the Garou's vicinity. Strength of Purpose Some Garou feel so strongly about their place in the pack, the tribe and the world that they can draw on this resolve in times of need. The Philodox can pull new resolve from his deepest reserves. An ancestor spirit teaches this Gift. System: Once per scene, the player may roll Stamina + Rituals (difficulty 7). For every two successes, the Philodox recovers one point of Willpower up to her maximum. Adren Sense Balance As the arbitrators of the Garou Nation, the Philodox have developed an attunement with the precarious forces that balance the world and the individual alike. This Gift allows the user to detect an overabundance of any of the prime forces of the universe, whether Wyrm, Wyld, or Weaver. It can point out a Bane, manifestation at an industrial plant or mental instability in a pack mate. Any Umbrood can teach this gift. System: The Gift requires the expenditure of one Gnosis point. With a successful Perception + Enigmas roll (difficulty 8) the Garou can feel the balance, or lack thereof, within an area, person, or inanimate object. Wyrm manifestation feels dense and oily, Weaver presence feels cold and unyielding, and Wyld energies feel warm and trembling. Such manifestations are more subtle than ones detectable through Gifts such as Sense Wyrm. The Philodox must focus and be at peace for this gift to work properly. Distractions, such as combat or exhaustion, disrupt any benefits of this Gift -- the Garou can find only her own imbalance in such instances. Weak Arm Philodox are masters of judgment, and this trait extends even into the field of battle. By watching an opponent's fighting style, the werewolf can evaluate his strengths and weaknesses. Air elementals and wind spirits teach this Gift. System: The player rolls Perception + Brawl (difficulty 8). Each success gives her one bonus die to add to her attack or damage rolls against this opponent. For instance, a Philodox who gets four successes on this roll could add two dice to her attack rolls and two to her damage pool. This Gift can be used against a given foe only once per scene, and the benefits are lost at the end of the scene. The Garou must concentrate for a full turn to use this Gift. Wisdom of the Ancient Ways All werewolves have an innate connection to their ancestors, a form of racial unconsciousness accessible through intense meditation. The Philodox can tap into these deep memories to remember ancient facts and lore. An ancestor spirit teaches this Gift. System: The character must meditate for a short time, concentrating on the past. The player then rolls Gnosis (Difficulty 9, -1 for each point of Ancestors the Garou possesses). The number of successes determines how detailed and exact the answers he receives will be. Athro Power of the Ways This Gift enables a Philodox to draw energy from the ephemera of the Umbra. She spends a Gnosis point and then rolls her Willpower against a difficulty of 8. Every success she receives may be used to restore a point of Gnosis, Willpower or Rage. This is taught by the Umbrood. Roll Over The Philodox can call on their power to radiate a commanding presence that compels others to submit to her. Should she succeed in a test of wills, they dominate their foe, which causes humans to fall to their knees and wolves to roll on their backs. A dingo or wolf spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player must score at least three successes more than her opponent on a resisted Willpower contest. If the Gift takes effect, the victim can take no action other than submission unless he is in direct danger. Scent of Beyond The werewolf can bring all his senses to bear on one spot with which he is familiar (even an Umbral site), no matter how far away that spot is. The Philodox senses the site from a point of view as if he were standing in the middle of the area being scanned. A bird-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Perception + Enigmas (difficulty 8). If the spot is in the Umbra, the difficulty is 8 or the Gauntlet rating (whichever is higher). Realm Wisdom A wise Garou knows to obey the laws of a realm for maximum results; however, sometimes those laws aren't immediately obvious. Although experience is the best teacher, sometimes a Philodox needs to take a shortcut. By channeling the wisdom of a realm's spirits, the Philodox can intuitively guess important facts about the realm. This Gift is taught by an ancestor-spirit. System: This Gift works in any realm or zone. The player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Perception + Law against a variable difficulty; the obscure or less traveled the realm, the higher the difficulty. For example, trying to glean wisdom about the CyberRealm or Battleground might be difficulty 6, whereas learning the laws of the Null Zone might be a 9. Each success gains a relevant fact about the realm, to a maximum of five successes. The Storyteller determines which facts are most relevant; for example, if the player gains only one success in the Abyss, the Storyteller might feel that the most important fact is "don't fall in; if you fall into the Abyss, you're lost forever." This Gift functions only once per visit to any given realm, and doesn't prevent redundancy; a Philodox might "learn" the same fact twice in successive visits to a realm. Take the True Form This Gift allows a Garou to force a shapeshifter to assume her natural breed form (either Homid, Lupus, or Crinos if metis). It is taught by ancestor spirits. Roll Manipulation + Primal-Urge, difficulty seven.The number of successes is the number of turns the target cannot shift into any other form.